Membrane-based test devices, particularly devices used in diagnostic medicine, employ a variety of internal and external calibrators to provide a qualitative or a quantitative result for an analyte of interest in a test solution. One type of membrane-based test device is a lateral flow assay.
In general, lateral flow assays are membrane-based test devices in which a sample that is suspected of containing the analyte of interest is placed at or near one end of a membrane strip. The sample is carried to the opposite end of the membrane strip by a liquid phase that traverses the membrane strip by capillary action. While traversing the membrane strip, the analyte in the test sample, if any, encounters one or more “capture” reagents with which it may react to produce a detectable signal.
Home use assay devices such as pregnancy tests and the like are now well established. Home use assays may be intended to detect physiological changes in the human body, with the objective of promoting the health and well being of an individual. Consumers are becoming increasingly health conscious, and it is a significant advantage if the consumer is capable of monitoring his or her own bodily functions, including levels of hormones and the like.
There are many different assays that are indicative of physiological changes in the human body. Furthermore, there are many different assay devices that operate by reading an assay strip or test sample. Some devices use fluorescence emission, and others use light reflectance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,241 B1 to Catt et al. (“the Catt patent”) is directed to an assay result reader used in conjunction with an assay device. A commercially available device similar to that shown in the Catt patent is known as a UNIPATH CLEAR PLAN Easy® Fertility Monitor. This device is shown in FIG. 1 herein, and comprises a fertility monitoring device 21 with a removable hand held cover 22, which fits into a receiver 23 upon the housing 25. Bodily fluids are applied to the test strip 24, and the test strip 24 may be placed into the receiver 23, where the test strip 24 receives light that shines through a window 26 upon the test strip 24. Then, the level of reflected light is analyzed to give a result.
One of the problems with fertility monitoring devices as described is that they are not capable of providing a high degree of sensitivity, in many instances. That is, some analytes need to be monitored for medical purposes, but do not require a high degree of sensitivity or a sophisticated instrument to detect accurately and precisely the levels of analyte. Many currently available home use reading devices have a low signal to noise ratio, which may be caused in part by the undesirable introduction of excess amounts of stray or ambient light into the viewing window. In conducting precise measurements using a reflectance-based regime, it is critical that the amount of stray ambient light be reduced or eliminated to achieve a high degree of sensitivity. It is therefore highly desirable to maximize the signal to noise ratio, and increase the sensitivity of such reading devices.
Another reading device for home use is known as an ACCUCHECK® Blood Glucose Meter manufactured and distributed by Boehringer Mannheim Diagnostics of Indianapolis, Ind. 46250. The ACCUCHECK® device is a reflectance-based instrument designed for home use in checking blood glucose levels. The instrument does not employ a lateral flow assay. Instead, a user is instructed to place a drop of blood upon a test pad. The reflectance sensor portion of the instrument contains a removable holder, with two rectangular windows.
What is needed in the industry is a sensitive reading device designed for lateral flow assay test strips. A reading device that provides an efficient and reliable means for quickly placing a test strip into position to receive a reading or result, while avoiding excess ambient and stray light would be desirable. A reading device providing high sensitivity for detecting hormones and the like would be desirable. A reading device having a window that achieves a high degree of efficiency in the transmission and reflectance of light would be useful.